


Work From Home

by koumiso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, News Anchor - Freeform, News Reporter, One-Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumiso/pseuds/koumiso
Summary: Bokuto Keiji, a news anchor has to work at his home due to the pandemic. But what if his husband interrupts him, minute to minute?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII, so yeah. This prompt came from me, at my Tumblr account, and I decided to write it so here!! It's not that accurate,, but I hope you'll like it!!
> 
> \- Might contain typos & grammatical errors.  
> \- Feedbacks are highly appreciated.

It was a radiant and sunny morning. White, fluffy clouds floated across the azure sky. Sun deliberately ascending above from the fluffy clouds, the sunlight spilling inside of the occupied office, it was reflecting against the glass panes.

The office was crammed with heaps of papers here and there. Cables connected to the computer dispersed on the floor. Envelopes, folders, and various documents built up at a corner, very dusty.

“Good morning.”

Everyone’s eyes darted at the entrance of their office to see a man with glasses enter. His hair messy as ever, a beige coat wrapped around his body, and a sling bag hung on his shoulder. 

Bokuto Keiji seems to notice the odd atmosphere around the office as he places down his bag on his very own desk. “Is there something wrong?”

“Not at all!” The news writer, Yamaguchi Tadashi clasped his hands as he smiled brightly towards Keiji, “we were just conversing about something that was announced by the manager!”

“And,” a man who was pouring himself a cup of coffee said, his dark hair turning into a bright brown as the sun hits his hair, “this is the third time that youʼre late.” Iwaizumi Hajime, a broadcast meteorologist, took a sip of his coffee and sat back on his desk, “you don’t usually get late.”

“Ahh, that.” Keiji took out a pen from his penholder which was given by his husband as a birthday gift, “Kōu wouldn’t let me leave the house. He says that I have no time for him anymore,” he shrugged and began writing. 

“Huh, same goes for Tooru.” 

“Anyway,” Yaku Morisuke now intervene the conversation, “as you may not know, Keiji-kun, you can now be with Kōtarō 24/7 since the manager notified us that we would be working at home.” He abruptly rolled his eyes, “now I’m stuck with Lev. That idiot.” 

The news anchor’s orbs enlarged in shock, “work from home...?” 

“Yes,” Ennoshita confirmed. “Is there something wrong with that?”

Keiji opened his mouth but then closed it again, hesitating. He was troubled about one thing. And it was his husband, Kōtarō. He wasnʼt worried that he might ruin the taping but he was worried that his husband might ask for flustering requests like kisses, cuddles, or maybe he would unexpectedly do something embarrassing during the taping. Keiji was worried. 

“Hello? Earth to Keiji-kun!” Kōshi snapped his fingers to the fazed Keiji, “you alright?” 

Keiji stared at Sawamura Kōshi blinking a few times and gave a smile, “sorry, just spaced out a bit.”  
—  
“Seems like everything is prepared,” Keiji whispered to himself as he adjusted the camera towards him. His script that was edited and written by Yamaguchi and Kinoshita on his desk, laptop by his side. His suit finely pressed. “I guess everything is settled?”

About his husband. He already dealt with that—or he believes so. Last night, the couple watched several movies until late at night (Keiji suggested to watch until midnight), and the reason: when Kōtarō does sleep late, he tends to wake up late, too. It was a perfect chance. 

Keiji now sat down on the chair close to the desk and greeted his colleagues. He was anxious but eager at the same time.  
A few moments later, it was now his turn to report. He stacked his script and sat straight on his chair, gaze professionally fixated on the camera, “3, 2, 1—”

“Akaaashiiii...”

The news anchor jerked from his seat, startled from the hoarse voice that he didnʼt anticipated. Not in this morning. He gazed behind to see a man whose hair was slumping from side to side and lips formed into a tiny pout. 

Keiji knew that this wasnʼt a good time to get heart-struck from what he is seeing right now, but he just couldnʼt resist it, his heart burst. “Kōu, I thought youʼre still asleep?” 

“I am!” Said Kōtarō, “but I couldnʼt feel your warmth nor your presence! I was so scared you mightʼve left me...” 

Well, here goes another heart-struck. “Of course I wonʼt, Kōu,” he gave his warmest smile, “Iʼm currently doing work. You should rest more. Your next volleyball match is coming soon,” he convinced. Swirling his chair around, his eyes once again fixated on the webcam. 

But Kōtarō didnʼt prefer to sleep without his husband by his side. He grimaced and strode towards Keiji with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Today, a 24-year-old— gah!” 

Keiji felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders as he squirmed. Kōtarō placed his chin on the top of his husbandʼs head, “I want a kiss!” 

This made him go red. “Kōu, no. Iʼm currently doing my work so—” 

“But you always give me kisses! Morning kisses!” He retorted, trying to kiss him. 

If it was possible, Keiji mightʼve turned redder, “Kōu, no.” He looked at the camera, “let me repeat that once again, Kuroo-san—” 

“A kiss?” Kōtarō pleaded once again. 

“...No.” 

“Cuddles?”

“No.”

“Pecks?” 

“No.” 

“Sit on my lap??” 

“No.” 

“What about—” 

“Bokuto-san.” 

Keiji was now maintaining that alarming atmosphere around him. He was slightly glowering. This frightened Kōtarō which made him dash away.

“Aww, Keiji-kun, you should have given him what he wanted!”

“Keiji-san’s too embarrassed. Let him be, haha.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and slumped back, embarrassed. 

But somehow, the apprehension that he was feeling a while ago faded without him realizing it.  
—  
Of course, that wasn’t the last time Kōtarō bothered Keiji.

He kept on coming back every minute, asking if he was done with his job, when can they cuddle again, if he can now have his kisses or maybe if they can do what they did last night again (which was watching movies but Keiji’s colleagues had something different in mind).

Keiji heard a small creak coming from the bedroomʼs door. He saw his husband peeking inside. Kōtarō walked towards him, climbing up in the bed, looking at the awake Keiji.

“Are you mad?”

Keijiʼs eyes flickered and glanced at Kōtarō. He set down his book to the side. He scooted closer to his husband and snuggled on his neck, “what you did is bad—” Kōtarōʼs hair drooped once again, “—but,” Keiji smiled as he looked up and gave his husband a peck on the forehead, “today was very hectic, and you did ease me up by staying by my side even if I told you to go away.”

Kōtarō rose up, grinning ear to ear and threw himself to Keiji, giving him kisses, “Iʼm glad that Ji-Ji isnʼt mad at me!”

Keiji nodded with the softest smile, ‘...Maybe work from home isn’t bad after all. I get to spend my time with you even more.’


End file.
